Wayne Ray
Wayne Scott Ray (born 1950 in Alabama) is a Canadian poet, photographer, and publisher.cancon: interviews: Wayne Ray. Canadiancontent.ca. Retrieved on 2011-12-15. Life Born in Alabama, Ray grew up on the Ernest Harmon Air Force Base in Stephenville, Newfoundland and Labrador from 1953 to 1965, and was in Boy Scout Troop 6 there. After moving to Woodstock, Ontario in 1965, he and his brother Cris became Lone Scouts and in 1965 Troop 6 Ernest Harmon Air Force Base and 1968 Ray received his Eagle Scout and Queen's Scout awards while attending Troop 11 in Woodstock. He became a Canadian citizen in 1977 prior to working as an OPP Ontario Provincial Police Officer out of Toronto's Downsview Detachment from 1978–1980. Ray is the founder of HMS Press publishing company, Scarborough Arts Council Poetry Contest, co-founder of the Canadian Poetry Association and co-chairman of the League of Canadian Poets: Associates (Toronto) for 1985/1986. He worked at the time for the University of Toronto as Head Gardener and Grounds Foreman at the U of T Presidents Estate 1980 after working as an estate gardener for E.P. Taylor 1974 – 1978. He was instrumental in helping establish the London Arts Council and was the Literary Committee Chair and past president of the New London Arts Festival for 1995. Ray has several books of poetry and non-fiction published as well as credits in anthologies, periodicals, journals and newspapers across Canada between 1983 and 2008. In October 2011, Ray was charged with possession of child pornography, to which he pled guilty and was sentenced to 23 months in a Brampton Ontario, prison.Eric Clement London poet sentenced 23 months for child porn. LFPress. October 20, 2011 Publications * 1983: Suburban Eyes, HMS Press, ISBN 0-919957-03-X * 1983: Arboreta and Botanical Gardens of Canada, HMS Press, ISBN 0-919957-01-3 * 1984: Auschwitz, Unfinished Monument Press, ISBN 0-920976-21-2 * 1985: The Captain, HMS Press, ISBN 0-919957-13-7 * 1987: Uketorinin, Hamilton Haiku Press * 1988: Arboreta and Botanical Gardens of Canada 2nd ed., HMS Press, ISBN 0-919957-25-0 *''Horticultural Influences in the Founding of HMS Press'' ISBN 0-919957-26-9 1991 * 1991: Beatrice Dickerskin, CPA (London) BookClub BookLits, ISBN 0-919957-32-3 * 1991: Writing Haiku: Shashin-Kaku Style, CPA (London) BookClub BookLits, ISBN 0-919957-40-4 * 1991:Creative Plagiarism CPA (London) BookClub BookLits, ISBN 0-919957-27-7 1991 * 1991:Vacationland and other Stories CPA (London) BookClub BookLits, ISBN 0-919957-29-3 * 1992: Giants of the North, Third Eye Press, ISBN 0-919581-78-1 * 1993:Twin Peaks: an essay CPA (London) BookClub BookLits, ISBN 0-919957-86-2 * 1997: Regional Short Stories: The Literary Highway, ISBN 1-55253-009-4 * 2003: In A Dream, Mercutio Press, ISBN 0-9731768-7-3 * 2004: She Cast No Shadow, Harmonia Press, ISBN 0-9688885-2-6 * 2006: Going Down Goose Lane Toward Broken Jaw: Fredericton Poems & Stories, Harmonia Press, ISBN 0-9688885-9-3 * 2008/09:'' Erotic T Magazine'' Editor and Publisher. ISSN 1913-0899 See also * List of Canadian poets *List of people from Alabama *List of people of Newfoundland and Labrador *List of Canadian poets *Scouting Portal photo References External links *cancon Interview with Wayne Ray *Regional Short Stories *April 2007 Art Scape Magazine Category:Canadian people of American descent Category:Canadian poets Category:Writers from Ontario Category:People from London, Ontario Category:Writers from Alabama Category:Writers from Newfoundland and Labrador Category:American expatriate writers in Canada Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:University of Toronto people Category:Eagle Scouts Category:People from Stephenville, Newfoundland and Labrador